


Garudyne

by yosgay



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/pseuds/yosgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is <em>really</em> weak to wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garudyne

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from p4yosukeseta!! thank u for this too-short valentine's day Carp

“…Seta-kun?”

Souji jolted awake from the sudden feeling of his fist sliding out from underneath his his propped-up head, only to find Kashiwagi-sensei’s smug, knowing grin pointed directly at him. _Shit._ Maybe staying up later to study last night had taken a bigger toll than he thought — he had no _idea_ what the class had been discussing this whole time, let alone the correct response to the question he was just asked. The whole class's sidebar conversations trickled out as they all simultaneously seemed to realize that Souji, the golden boy, wasn't ready with the correct answer for the first time since he transferred here.

He cleared his throat a little dramatically and leaned back in his chair, attempting to look casual but in truth _way_ more flustered than he was used to being, silently fumbling for a way around this — when he felt a sudden closeness behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and a shiver went through his whole body as Yosuke discreetly whispered the answer in his ear. His breath was sweet and warm and _close_ , and left Souji’s heart beating faster, and he _somehow_ managed to get out the word “beta,” to pacify a perplexed Kashiwagi-sensei.

He exhaled shakily as the classroom’s attention left him, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His neck still tingled from the proximity of Yosuke’s lips, and he was trying _really_ hard not to take that thought further. He turned his head back slightly and mouthed a thank-you to Yosuke for saving him the embarrassment of being caught falling asleep in class, only to have him lean forward again to respond. He gripped the side of his desk and sucked in a sharp breath.

“No problem, _partner._ ” He nearly _purred_ it, the bastard.

Souji’s stomach clenched, and he closed his eyes to keep his cool, but if he didn’t know any better, he could swear that Yosuke _blew on his ear_ with that last syllable. On _purpose._ Souji didn’t know what it was _doing_ to him, except that his knees were shaking, and his forehead felt a little damp, and he was trying to think of _anything_ that would resolve his current… _situation_. _Shadows._ Deep breath _. Those dancing hands._ Calm down. _Kashiwagi in a bikini_. Seriously, shit, calm _down._ Even if that last one made him physically _grimace_ , why wasn’t it _working?!_ He strategically rearranged the hem of his Yasogami jacket over his lap, and jumped a little too obviously when his phone vibrated once in his pocket.

 **_13:24:_ ** _garudyne ;)_

He kept his eyes facing the blackboard, trying to keep his composure before he _killed_ Yosuke, and tapped a quick, one-handed response. He was _so_ gonna pay for this.

 **_13:25:_ ** _You ASS_

 **_13:26:_ ** _What am I supposed to do about this??_

He clapped his phone shut and pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes, squirming a little uncomfortably. It was winter, why the hell was it so _hot_ in here? He wrung his hands together under his desk, and felt his phone again.

 **_13:27:_ ** _guess ull find out after class partnr_

 **_13:27:_ ** _happy valentine’s day :)_

As soon as the bell rang, Souji had never moved so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me


End file.
